Starr School for Troubled Youth
by WretchedLust
Summary: Welcome to Starr School for Troubled Youth: Where everyone has a story and nothing is kept confidential. Until he joins in. Follow the sometimes tragic stories and lives of the 35 students as they try to figure out just what's wrong with student # 36, when some don't even realize what's wrong with themselves. Rated for mature subjects.
1. The New Kid

**A/N: Hello all! It's so comforting to know that my summary interested you enough for you to click the link that led you here. This fic is different than anything I've ever written before - so any suggestions or criticism you may have are more than welcome! **

**This story is going to follow many different characters with many different story lines. There will be a main focus, but not every chapter will contribute to it. Every student character has at one time been a character on the show (thanks to the reoccurring and minor characters list on the A&A wiki!). I changed/added a few details on some such as last names and ages, and obviously created my own background stories for each one. Most of the adult characters will have been on the show as well - I'm still deciding whether I need to create some originals or not. **

**Just a fair warning that this story will contain a lot of mature, sometimes disturbing information. It is subject to contain foul/offensive language, sexual content, violence, detailed descriptions of mental illnesses, and very serious and downright awful life situations. I will try to include a warning on all chapters if I feel it will contain any content that may be out of the ordinary, but you may not want to continue reading if any of these mentions already make you feel uncomfortable.**

* * *

_Welcome to Starr School for Troubled Youth: where everyone has a story and nothing is kept confidential. _

_Our campus is large enough to hold well over 200 kids, but is currently only home to 35 - mostly due to being inconveniently placed. Rooms are assigned to only one student at a time. This may sound remotely nice, but don't get your hopes up. The rooms resemble more of a plaster box complete with thin carpet that appears to have never been cleaned, no natural sunlight, a radio, and two five - level plastic shelving units on either side of the room. A television with limited channels may be added to your room in time if you earn it. The one dresser is made of the same unfinished wood as the single sized bed that resides on its left, which is completely bare except for the seemingly uncomfortable vinyl mattress. To be completely honest with you, the single rooms are only offered so that we can prevent anyone being unnecessarily harmed in the likely event that a student has a mental breakdown._

_Personal items from your previous home are allowed as long as they are not sexual in nature, offensive, illegal substances, or can potentially be used to harm yourself or others. You do have a bathroom in your room, but it only contains a toilet, sink, and a small unbreakable mirror. The shared bathroom that contains the showers is on the top floor of every housing unit, along with the other 11 doors besides yours that lead to other students rooms. The downstairs of every unit is what we call the loft - and you better learn to get comfortable there because after 8pm that's the only place you'll find any source of entertainment. By entertainment we of course mean an old air hockey table, a large yet usually disappointing collection of DVD's, an outdated PlayStation with family friendly games, and an incredibly misleading 50 inch tv with limited channels. It's actually not the worst place to be as long as you can handle the sweat and rotten cheese scent that seems to be present in every single one. Due to only needing three housing units to contain our current number of students, most of the empty ones have been converted to activity centers that remain open from 8am-8pm. We offer a wide variety of activities but you will find that most are unappealing to the average teenager, and the others will usually seem dull with time. Of course, we hope that you will find at least one that you find interesting enough to keep coming back to so you're spending less time off on your own potentially causing trouble._

_Twice a week you will attend mandatory group therapy sessions where you will be put on the spot in front of your peers. But of course we will try to ease the awkwardness of the situation by constantly reminding you that you should feel 'no pressure' to speak, despite the fact that we will pester you to no end if you don't. Another two days a week, you will attend mandatory one-on-one sessions with your therapist where the situation will be no less compelling. We let you choose which group sessions to attend in a poor attempt to help you feel like you have some control over your life. Though, if you haven't attended any by the last two days of the week we will make you attend them then. Your private counselor will almost always be the same unless a counselor takes a personal leave - this way we only have one person who truly needs to focus on getting inside your head. The therapists will all try to be your best friend no matter the circumstances. Odds are, you'll just be annoyed._

_As for the rest of the staff, it's a real hit or miss. Most of them are fairly easy to get along with and will even turn the other cheek towards some of the less serious rules such as having guests in your room after hours on weeknights or partaking in some harmless indulgences. But a few are what the kids call 'narks', the real hard asses who follow all the rules and are most likely going to be on your shit list for the rest of eternity. You probably won't learn who they are until you've gotten on their bad side though, so it's best to assume that none of the staff is trustworthy until proven otherwise. One thing that is certainly unique about our students is the bond they all share. This is the first time we've gotten a new student in a year and a half, so you can imagine that these 35 troubled youngsters who are forced to live and interact together every day of their lives have formed a connection that is rather strong and almost clique-ish._

"New kid...", the word hissed harshly from unidentifiable lips in the form of a whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear as the entire dining hall came to a halt.

Through time he would learn that this would be a more accurate description of the Starr School for Troubled Youth, though it was certainly different than the one he was actually receiving. The woman who was acting as his guide wore a nametag that read Ms. Suzie and spoke to him as if she was speaking to a kindergarten student. She gave very unrealistic and vague descriptions of the school, including phrases such as "spacious single rooms", "cozy, inviting loft with all the basic teen-necessary gadgets", "fun filled activity centers", "easy-peasy therapy sessions", and "all around friendly people." But at that point he knew nothing other than what she was telling him; and although he couldn't tell the 70 eyes staring at him were actually full of sympathy for his expectations. For the school's actual motto was "where everyone has a story and no one is turned away". Truth be told he wasn't really building expectations, or focusing too much on what Ms. Suzie had to say. At that moment he only stared down at the blue and white checkered linoleum floor beneath his feet and tried to pretend like he was even the slightest bit comfortable in the present situation.

* * *

**A/N: ...Aaaand that's it for chapter one! What do you guys think so far? Any guesses on who this mystery guy is? Please R&R...reviews are my fuel! :D**


	2. Dining Hall Gossip

**A/N: Hello everyone! On to chapter two already! This one is a little short, but I'll try to post another shorter one tonight to make up for it. Remember I am always open to suggestions, feedback, and criticism! Or compliments...those are nice too (; haha. I do respond to all reviews - so keep 'em coming!**

**Dining Hall Gossip**

All 70 eyes remained locked on him even as he followed Ms. Suzy onward through the dining hall. They were the only ones moving, the sounds of their feet the only thing interrupting the eerie silence that filled the room. This continued even as Ms. Suzy led him in front of a line of students waiting beside a cafeteria style food bar. The boy's head never rose, his gaze still shifting downward and tracing the scuffs on the linoleum floor beneath him. She spoke quietly to the man behind the bar, a scraggly looking gentleman with an eye patch, who unexpectedly greeted her with a warm smile and handed her a prepackaged meal from under the counter.

"Let's go", Ms. Suzy spoke kindly to the boy as she turned on her heels but he was already following her out the door.

It wasn't until the door banged shut behind them that order once again returned to the dining hall. As if someone had flipped a switch, the room suddenly came back to life with the clamor of 35 voices trying to speak at once and plastic trays being lifted and set down at the various stages of the room. Some kids were still deciding what to choose from the day's options. Others were already seated and picking at their choices, debating if they made the right ones.

"Do you guys think he's a new resident?", Trish De La Rosa was the first to speak before she was even seated, placing her tray down on the end of a lunch table and sliding into the next empty spot

"What else could it be? A field trip to the funny farm?", Dez Wade sat to her left and although he was contributing to the conversation, he seemed much more interested in furiously spinning spaghetti around his fork

His comment received snorts from some and glares from others. But nobody bothered to comment on it before the girl seated across from him, Ally Dawson, spoke up.

"Of course it's a new resident.", she had been the one who had called out about the new kid in the first place. She could sense that special sort of fear from miles away, "He'll take up the last available room in the third dorm, I'm sure. Question is, who is he?"

Everyone knew she was referring not to his name, but why he was here. The table exchanged glances and comments, all eventually shaking their heads or shrugging their shoulders as they came to the conclusion that nobody had heard anything. It didn't really matter, as they would all know soon enough. Around here, everyone knows everything about each other - about their past, what makes them tick, what their triggers are, what they like, what they pretend to like. But it didn't stop anyone from brainstorming possibilities. After all, it was human nature to be curious, and it had been around 18 months since they'd had a new student.

"Frank handed them a prepackaged meal.", noted Dez as he finally looked up from the now monstrous noodle covered fork in his hand, "You think that has anything to do with it?

Ally shrugged, forcing down her mouth full of bread so quickly that it burned her throat.

"Maybe he's a puker?", she suggested and instantly received piercing glares from the rest of the table that sparked her memory, "...Sorry Trish."

"That's okay", she spoke with a timid tone that assured Ally it was most certainly not okay, "It is possible. He seemed malnourished. Very skinny...I wish I was that skinny."

She sighed, suddenly pushing back the nearly still full tray in front of her.

"He also looked like he's never seen a bath", piped in Chuck McCoy - who was seated to Ally's right - for the first time this conversation, "Maybe he's a rescue child from a super secret breed of gopher-human hybrids that live underground and feed off the dirt's minerals."

Chuck and Dez high fived from across the table, and Ally rolled her eyes. These observations were true, as she had noticed them herself. But what she was really focused on was the boy's demeanor. The way he stood slumped over, standing so still she could have sworn he wasn't breathing. His eyes never moved upward, even as he followed Ms. Suzie around like a trained puppy. Ally was always the curious type, and this one had definitely caught her attention. But she couldn't fixate on it now. It wasn't the time. There were other more pressing matters at hand.

"You two, shut the hell up. And you -", she spoke loudly and her pointer finger aimed directly at Trish, " Eat your vegetables."


	3. Housing Unit 3 - Penny's Dorm

**A/N: Quick note, because I wanted to stick to a lot of characters we already know - I did keep a lot of names and faces the same, but switched the information about a bit. For example, the Penny I talk about in this chapter is obviously based off the character Penny Dawson. But in this story she is younger, and not in any way related to Ally. I'll be doing the same with Mike, Mimi, Lester, and some other familiar faces in upcoming chapters. Just didn't want to cause any confusion :)**

* * *

**Housing Unit # 3- Penny's Dorm**

Ms. Suzy watched now watched wide eyed as the boy sat atop his empty bed, rapidly devouring his meal with no sort of social grace. It had taken much prompting to get him to touch the food at first. He had followed at close distance behind her as she lead him into his housing unit he would soon be calling home. She showed him all the gadgets the dorm's loft had to offer but gained no reaction from him. She had to wonder if he even knew what these things were. He walked cautiously up the stairs with her - not skipping over steps or playing around like most boys in his age range. As they reached the top of the stairs she mentioned that he would be taking the last available room in this dorm, at the very end of the hall on the right side.

There were six doors on either side of the long walls. Each had a white board secured to the front with a name sprawled across it, and most dawned some sort of artwork or creative saying underneath. He skimmed the names as he walked past - Elliot, Carrie, Chuck, Ralphie, Kimmy, Sunhee, Dallas, Kitty, B.B., Mindy, and Ally. The two back walls also had doors; one of which Ms. Suzy said lead to the bathroom and the other which lead to his dorm adviser's room - whom he could assume was named Penny by the giant pink letters across her own white board. Ms. Suzy opened the door to the right of Penny's, the only one without a name on the board, and he entered behind her.

"Now I know you didn't have much to bring with you but don't you worry, we'll get you all set up and-"

Ms. Suzy was cut off as the boy moved in front of her, stopping only a few feet in front of her before turning around and getting on his knees. His hands flew to the hem of his shirt and began to pull up, but she was quick to speak again.

"That won't be necessary dear!", she spoke with an obviously frazzled voice and he stopped immediately, "Why don't you get on the bed where it's more comfortable for you?"

He did as he was told, attempting to lie back but she suggested with reddened cheeks that he should sit up instead. So he sat there and stared, waiting for a command that would never come. She handed him the food that the man with the eye patch had given her, and he held up flat palms before it. He tried to push it away a few times before Ms. Suzy coaxed him to take it.

"It's okay dear. It's for you.", This time she set it in his lap and stood back

He hesitated for a long time, looking between the hot container and Ms. Suzy as she nodded her approval. Finally he took the plastic fork in his hand and ate - and ate, and ate, and ate. He spared not a single speck of food, licking the fork clean between bites. He didn't even stop long enough to question what he was eating. Ms. Suzy worried he might choke, but didn't dare stop him. So she only watched and remained ready to help if he needed it, trying to fight back the tears that were surfacing as she examined the boy before her. He was much too thin. Not exactly skin and bones like others that had passed through here, but certainly not nourished enough for a teenage boy. His face was sunken in and she couldn't tell whether the darkness under his eyes were bags from exhaustion or bruises. His blonde hair was unkempt and matted, and she made the mental note to have him checked for lice after his shower. The showers were certainly the next stop for them, as the traces of dirt and grime along his body were apparent. She wasn't usually one to get emotional over these kids after all she'd seen - but his case was by far the worst she'd ever dealt with.

But she was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the wall near the opened door. The boy jumped in his seat and visibly tensed up at the presence of the woman at the door, freezing with his mouth still full.

"You don't have to stop", she smiled at him as she entered the room, "I just thought I'd come say hello. I'm Penny Baker, your dorm advisor."

Penny appeared to be in her late twenties and was undeniably attractive, though a bit quirky from the start. Her warm brown hair contrasted nicely against her spotless, glowing skin. Her eyes were a bright emerald, and matched the chipped polish on her nails.

"Lazy day today, Penny?", Ms. Suzy asked in remarks to the fact that Penny was dawning her pajamas when it was not yet dark outside

"I thought I'd let the kids pile downstairs for an all-dorm movie and sleepover tonight", she explained as she fiddled with the waistband of her purple flannel sweats before turning her attention back to him, "You're welcome to join us."

He said nothing, his attention remaining on scraping the last morsels off his tray. Penny pursed her lips and exchanged a glance with Ms. Suzy. Ms. Suzy motioned towards the doorway and Penny met her there, where they were just out of his ear shot.

"Do you really think we can help this kid?", Penny whispered with a pained expression

It hurt her greatly to ask, but she could already tell this journey they were going on was not going to be easy. Ms. Suzy hesitated for a moment, her lips in a very serious, straight line as she thought.

"The best we can do is try. You know our motto, everyone has a story and no one is turned away.", her gaze shifted to the boy once more and she sighed, "No matter how challenging it may be."

"Right.", Penny nodded in agreement before once again turning to face the boy, "Well, it was great to meet you. I look forward to the time we're gonna spend together. If you need anything, my room is the one that says 'Penny'. Oh! That reminds me!"

She pulled two markers out of her pocket and chose a dark blue, taking it to the whiteboard on his door with a few fast strokes. He couldn't see what she was writing from his seat, nor did he care enough to get up and look. But he found out soon enough as Ms. Suzy took his empty containers and whisked him off again, saying something about finding him a hot shower. As they left the room he stole a glance at his door, where the previously empty whiteboard now read:

_**"Austin's Room!"**_

* * *

**A/N: You guys were right! It was Austin :P (Not that I exactly made that hard to guess...though I did spend a long time debating whether I wanted this character to be portrayed by him or Dez). Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Movie Night

**A/N: There appears to be some sort of glitch on the site right now where reviews are not showing up. I'm getting the e-mails that show me that people are reviewing, and I can view it within the e-mail. But the link doesn't work and they don't show up on the site, even though the numbers claim there are x many reviews. The help boards show that this is happening to a ton of other writers right now, so I can assure you guys that when the glitch is fixed I will respond to each and every review! **

* * *

**Movie Night**

Austin savored every drop of water that rolled down his naked body, deciding in that moment that he never wanted to leave the new found comfort of the hot shower. He stood perfectly still under the stream for nearly fifteen minutes, just absorbing the satisfying sensation that washed over him. The water that pooled at his feet had turned a murky shade of brown as it collected the filth that previously covered him. When he finally filled the bath sponge with soap he ran it back and forth countless times over every inch of his body, feeling every last dip and bone as he moved. The suds tickled his toes as he rinsed off, watching them disappear into the drain. He must have washed his face three times before he moved on, so engrossed in the way clean hands felt against his rough skin. He filled his palm with shampoo, the cool gel feeling wonderful against a reddened scalp. His fingers twisted and caught at the knots in his hair as he attempted to comb through the blonde mop atop his head. He felt a twinge of sadness as he finally turned off the water, unaware that he had spent the last hour and a half in there. As he stepped out into the steamy room, he could barely make the figure of Ms. Suzy waiting patiently by the doorway with her back turned towards him. As she had promised, a towel and fresh clothes waited for him on the counter top. He began to feel a slight sense of panic as he realized the clothes were not his. What happened to his clothes? He was unsure, and so as not to cause trouble he reluctantly slid into the unfamiliar basketball shorts and t-shirt that was there. The garments felt unnatural on his back, but he walked back towards a smiling Ms. Suzy anyways.

Ms. Suzy always seemed to be smiling. Austin had no idea how to feel about her - or any of this really. It was still difficult for him to make sense of what was going on. He had learned from the jolly older lady that she would be his personal therapist, and that she went by Ms. Suzy because she felt it made her seem more personable to the students. Though, she had given him permission to call her Dr. Jackson if it made him more comfortable. He didn't plan on calling her anything. She was larger, with a head of red hair that reminded him of a girl he had once seen tap dancing on TV when he was young. Every word she said came out as if she was talking to a small child, and he wondered if it was out of sympathy or if that tone of voice was truly natural.

"Thought you might want something more comfortable", she announced upon his arrival - suggesting that those clothes were indeed meant for him

He said nothing, but she didn't seem to mind as she began to trot off with him once again. He could hear the sounds of others from downstairs as he followed her back to his room. They were much too loud for his liking. There were now two folded blankets and pair of pillows placed on top of his mattress. After pointing those out to him Ms. Suzy departed for the first time, reminding him as she left that she or Penny could be back if he needed and to have fun.

The tension in the air was non-existent downstairs as students ran in and out of the open door in various groups. The floor of the loft was becoming a jumble of pillows and comforters as everyone dragged in their bedding. There where about twelve different conversations going on at once - and although she paid enough attention to notice the occasional break of laughter or girlish squeal, Ally was much more interested in the book in her hands. She was sprawled across the sofa, her feet propped up on her own nicely folded sleeping gear. Below her feet Dez and a muscular, flippy haired boy named Dallas were involved in an all-too-serious argument over which movie choices were acceptable for the night.

"Hey you two! Take it upstairs!", Penny screamed over the mess and the two exchanged a suspicious, mischievous glance before following orders.

"Okay quick! Let's vote on different movies before either of them gets back!" The voice came from Jet Deeley, another counselor who was stationed in the dorm for the evening

Ally had no idea why everyone got so worked up over decisions like these when their choices were so limited anyways. They had all seen the same stupid movies at least twice by now. Her disinterest in the situation left her to continue on with her book while the others debated back and forth. The loft was currently holding about 20 students, not the biggest turnout they had had at these events. Usually students took advantage of the opportunities to have some late night fun considering it was most definitely pushing the rules, and could have a different result every time depending on the mood of the staff.

The school's 5 youngest kids - Nelson Groves, Madison Dales, Megan Simms, Heidi Green, and JJ Shant - were at the front of the chaos disagreeing with every option the older students threw out. They always acted as if it would be the end of the world to watch something other than the run of the mill Disney classic, despite the fact they they always fell asleep half way through anyways. It was Jett's idea to shut them up by allowing them to take the first bowl of popcorn. As the rest was distributed, the other 14 voices began to die out one by one until there was a round of applause that signified an agreement. Students began to rearrange themselves on the floor, searching for the perfect spot that was comfortable and still allowed them to see the screen. This was Ally's cue to find a spot to leave off, sitting up to allow more room on the couch.

"Hey Ally?", she hadn't even bookmarked her page before Penny appeared next to her, resting her elbows on the head of the couch, "Could you go upstairs and wrangle Dez and Dallas? And uh...maybe check in on our new friend and see if he wants to join us?"

"Sure thing", Ally accepted the favor with a smile, her and Penny both knowing that she didn't care about missing a part of the film

Ally pounded up the stairs and straight to Dallas's room to find the door shut. She jiggled the knob but it was locked. Of course. She smirked as she pulled her hand away, knowing exactly what they were up to in there.

"God dammit, Dez", she muttered under her breath with a hint of laughter

Perhaps it was best to grab the new guy first and give them a bit more time. She turned around to find his door directly across from Dallas's, just slightly ajar from the frame. The board on his door told her his name for the first time, and she said it over and over in her head to memorize it as she gently pushed his door open.

"Hey...Austin?"

* * *

**A/N: Aaaannd cliffhanger! Those of you who aren't familiar with my writing style will come to learn that I love those (; So...Dez and Dallas... Anyone have any thoughts about that?**


	5. Conflicts

**A/N: The site fixed that glitch and I was finally able to respond to the reviews you guys have left me! I'm so glad people are actually enjoying this one. :) I don't think I missed anyone but if I did, I will get to you shortly! As well as anyone else who reviews! I reply to them all. **

**Like I mentioned before, Austin's story is going to be a huge part of this fic. But I also want to focus on character development with the others as well, so this chapter contains a little bit of Dez & Dallas too. **

* * *

**Conflicts**

Dallas shot up, nearly pushing Dez to the floor in the process. His eyes were as wide as a dinner plate. The heightened gasp as his breath hitched in his throat was only barely audible beneath the sound of his heartbeat pounding against his chest. Dez only laughed, sitting up gradually beside him on the bed.

"What was that?", Dallas questioned with his eyes locked on the door

The doors didn't have locks, so Dez had pushed a chair against the knob so they could be ensured some privacy. A full laundry basket on the seat of the chair secured it into place. But Dallas was positive he had heart the door knob being jiggled from the outside.

"Probably just another student sent to come get us for the movie", Dez assured the anxious boy at his side, "Penny and Jett wouldn't leave the loft with everyone down there."

"But now they know we secured the door shut. What if they think we're... _doing things?_"

"You mean _know _that we're doing things?", Dez asked with a raised eyebrow that made the other boy visibly tense up

"I'm straight, Dez.", Dallas stated matter-of-factly and Dez rolled his eyebrows in response

Dallas had been playing the straight card for far too long now. The truthful answer wasn't that he was straight - it was that he was in denial. In Dez's eyes he had no reason to be. Nobody at the school cared about his sexuality or that of anyone else. Hell, everyone already has the idea in their head that he's gay anyways considering how affectionate he is towards Dez a good 95% of the time. With the way they sneak around and fight for alone time, Dez could almost guarantee that everyone assumed their flirtation-ship had gone a lot farther than it really had. But Dallas was far too naive to see that.

"How many straight boys do you know that willingly cuddle with a gay guy alone in their room?"

Indeed, that was all that ever happened between the two in their moments alone. Just before Dallas's little escapade the boy had been laying with his head on Dez's chest, their legs intertwining. Dez's scrawny arms were loosely wrapped around Dallas's muscular build just above the waistline of his jeans. Dez always wanted to take it further. But Dallas was sensitive, and out of fear of creating any drama Dez tried to keep his mouth shut as much as possible. But he was tired of the same back-and-forth all the time with Dallas. He knew that he couldn't possibly claim anything untrue in that question considering they had been doing just that only moments before.

"Maybe I just...like being held.", Dallas offered as he looked down at his own hands

"Mhm...not helping your case there, buddy." Dez held back his laughter behind a cock-eyed smile, wrapping one arm loosely around Dallas's shoulder

Dallas sat still for nearly five minutes before reacting. But just like clockwork, he eventually scooted closer to Dez and laid his head on his shoulder. It was a quicker response than normal. The two said nothing, the only sound coming from Dez's hand rubbing up and down against the shirt on Dallas's toned back. Dallas's eyes fluttered shut and he nuzzled deeper into the warmth of Dez's neck. It was cute - so much that Dez felt it necessary to lean down and plant a chaste kiss atop the boy's head. It was light and fast, but that didn't stop Dallas from lurching away from Dez the moment it happened. Dez's face scrunched up as a string of curse words flew through his head.

"What the fuck man?!", Dallas yelled as he scrambled to his feet

His hands were balled into tight fists. He was so visibly outraged that the veins in his neck began to stand out as he near glared Dez to death.

"Dallas, please...", Dez began with a sigh but wasn't given enough time to finish his thought

"No! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I told you I'm straight!"

"If you're trying not to draw attention up to us, getting angry is not a good idea."

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!", Dallas's fist met the dresser beside his bed with a terrible bang, rattling the drawers.

"Dallas, _please_...", Dez started again but the other boy was already slamming the door viciously behind him.

The situation had been no less awkward across the hall in Austin's room. As Ally pushed the door open Austin was sitting on his bed, visibly startled by her appearance. The way he looked over at her sent chills through her body. His eyes showed not a look of simple surprise, but one of immeasurable fear. It stopped her dead in her tracks. She waited for the terrifying monster that must have creeped in behind her to appear and decapitate them both. But after nearly five minutes passed she had to come to the confusing conclusion that he really was staring back at her. She took a few steps closer and his hands flew to the bed as if bracing himself. With that reaction she stood where she was and began to speak from there.

"Umm. Penny wanted me to invite you downstairs to watch movies with some of us."

Silence. He was absolutely frozen - not so much as a head motion or grunt in response. It seemed to take forever before he even blinked. Maybe he's just shy?

"I'm Ally, by the way", she spoke to him slowly, "I live in this dorm too..."

She was searching for what else to say when the fiasco started in Dallas's room. At the sound of Dallas's voice Austin jumped, moving further back on his bed. The two gaped at the door, their conversation halted by the sounds of the fight. They watched as Dallas slammed the door behind him and briskly walked down the hall. It took only a few minutes before Dez appeared at the door to chase after him. Ally turned back to Austin who was still gawking down the hall with the same deer-in-headlights stare. Okay, at least he acknowledged something. Ally smiled kindly at him, taking a few cautious steps forward and perching on the very edge of his bed.

"That would be Dallas Torres and Dez Wade.", she continued to speak in hopes that maybe Austin would warm up to her if she began to fill him in, "Dallas is the robust one with the dark skater hair. That's his room right across from yours. Dez is the lanky redhead with the obnoxious colored pants - you'll get used to those eye sores eventually. He lives in dorm #2."

Still nothing. She shifted uncomfortable unsure of what to do. Does he want her to leave? Should she keep trying? She opted for the later.

"Let's see...Dez is only 14. A bit younger than the rest of us, but not quite young enough to hang with the youngest bunch. His immaturity shows through a lot. He's been here since he was 12. He was bullied into a deep depression because people in his junior high thought he was gay. He was beat up on his way home from school on a regular basis. His parents were on his side until he told them he really did think he was gay. That didn't fly so high with them. They're one of those conservative couples that thinks being gay is a mental illness"

Ally paused for comment - nada.

"So after a few fights that worsened both their mindset and his depression, they sent him here. Their reasoning was that he was mentally ill, not depressed. But the counselors here don't care about sexuality - they just want us kids to be as sane and safe as we can be. They worked with him on his depression and becoming more confident with himself and he was given the okay to go home within the first year. But his parents denied him when they told them they hadn't 'cured' his homosexuality. Said he 'wasn't fixed yet' and refused to let him come home. The counselors couldn't send him out on the streets so they continued to let him stay. His depression kinda comes and goes, so it's not so bad for him to get the help sometimes. But by those standards, he's definitely the most mentally sound out of any of us so far. He'll probably stay here until he's 18 and can manage on his own. Maybe become a counselor here since he doesn't really have anyone to go to. But for now he spends his time flirting with every semi attractive boy that comes through. Usually they're straight, but there have been plenty of times where he's managed to get some to question their sexuality long enough for him to get a good grip on 'em. I'm pretty sure Dallas is his next victim, though I'm not so sure that he's actually straight. If you ask me, being boy crazy is Dez's real problem."

She laughed a bit too hard at her own joke. Not so much as a wince from Austin.

"Probably to no surprise to you after that outburst we just witnessed...Dallas has major anger management issues. You really have to watch what you say around him. He's like a ticking time bomb. The most minuscule things can bring him from a zero to a ten faster than you can comprehend. He's gotten in his fair share of fights in his life- mostly before being admitted here. As you can tell by his build, he can cause some pretty serious damage. Counseling has definitely helped him out, but he's still a work in progress. He was the last new student before you, so it's only about a year and a half with him here. It's not a rare thing to hear him screaming like that. Sometimes he'll punch shit or throw things around. It's been a while since he's tried to take a swing at a student or staff member, but it has happened and very well could happen again. He'd never put it this way himself, but he's incredibly sensitive. Just try not to go out of your way to push his buttons like Dez and you should be fine."

That was all she had. She prayed he would say something - anything that showed he comprehended what she was saying. But as her words trailed off the absence of sound was all that followed. She stood back up in a huff, whipping around to look at Austin one last time.

"Well. I should probably get back downstairs. Like I said...you're welcome to join us."

With that she left, leaving the still quiet Austin exactly how he was before she arrived.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like this chapter covered a lot! What do you guys think of the Dez and Dallas drama? What about Austin? Let me know your thoughts and ideas in the reviews! **


	6. Keeping It Down

**Keeping It Down**

Everyone but Penny was too engrossed in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone to notice when Ally made her way back downstairs. Penny was sitting in her original spot, but quickly moved to the arm rest of the couch when she saw her coming. Just like any other time the youngest five were already asleep in a semi-circle around the front of the sofa. Ally tip toed over them carefully plopped back down, now sharing the couch with Trish, Chuck, and another housemate named Cassidy Miller.

"How is he?", Penny whispered as she placed both her hands on Ally's shoulders

"Dez? I dunno. Probably feeling like an idiot over whatever he did to make Dallas go all ballistic.", Ally played with her a bit even though they both knew that wasn't who she was referring to.

"I meant Austin.", she responded with an eye roll that was completely contradicted by her toothy smile

Ally hesitated for a moment, her lips pursing into a thin line like they often did when she thought deeply. She was unsure of how to describe her encounter with Austin. It hadn't particularly been bad on her end. Though she had no sort of guidance towards whether he was alright or not.

"He wouldn't talk to me.", she finally blurted out, "I invited him along. I even gave him a little back-story on Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum considering he looked scared half to death after witnessing whatever the hell went on up there between them. But he didn't say a word."

She watched Penny's face fall as she spoke, growing very serious and sympathetic. She took a deep breath, glancing off towards the glowing screen for a moment before finding the right words to say.

"Don't take it personally. He's just... a little different. And he's pretty messed up right now. The best we can do is try to include him as much as we can and hope that he shows some progress here. In the mean time, keep doing exactly what you did. If he doesn't seem particularly uncomfortable just keep talking. Fill him in on the people and the place and what else there is to explore around here. You don't need to spew a whole novel out at him. Just enough to keep him up to date. To show him that we're an alright bunch and that he can trust us."

Ally wanted to question further but Penny placed her finger to her lips to signal that they needed to keep it down, and turned back to the screen as if that conversation had never even happened. Ally tried to suffocate her thoughts and pay attention to what was left of the movie. She found herself constantly making the mental note that it was only Austin's first day, and it took everyone a little time to warm up. But she just couldn't get the image out of her head of how deeply terrified he looked to see her. She could only describe it as the look someone might sport upon seeing every iconic horror movie killer charging towards them at once. Something really wasn't right with that kid - more so than anyone else that had ever walked through these doors. But what?

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was short and didn't really hold too much. You'll see why in the next chapter! Things may finally start to unravel around this place!**


	7. Jimmy and Kira Starr

**Jimmy and Kira Starr**

When Ally woke up the next morning, there were still plenty of sleeping people scattered around the floor of the loft. She noticed a few empty spots, but it was safe to assume that most people had yet to see the daylight. She crept around the various bodies, stopping only once as she realized that Dez and Dallas had joined them at some point in the night. The pair were laying beneath the stairs in two separate sleeping bags, yet Dez was spooning Dallas with his arm draped gently over the boy's topless abdomen. Well. That fight apparently didn't last long. She tiptoed upstairs and let herself into a shower, despite the fact that they were supposed to wait until counselors were awake. If she got caught, she would take the heat for it later. As she basked under the scorching water her thoughts were joined again by the same question that had been buried in her brain all night.

Ally continued to ask herself that question every day over the next week as she saw little glimpses of Austin. Of course, she wasn't the only one. Everyone seemed to be caught up in the new kid. So much, that Ally was almost surprised people hadn't started taking bets over the possibilities surrounding him. It was customary for newbies not to show up to classes or group therapy their first week. It was the school's way of ensuring that they don't immediately overwhelm the fragile new minds that walk these halls. They had the option to go if they wanted, but it was of no surprise when Austin opted out. He was only seen in the dining hall as he grabbed his three meals a day, following Ms. Suzy into her office for his one-on-one therapy, or leaving the dorm's showers at night. He hadn't shown up to explore any of the school's activities or even so much as checked out the loft. He just stayed up in his room with the door shut. He would have to start his classes and group therapy next week of course; and everyone was waiting on the edge of their seat to see more of this mysterious new guy.

This particular day everyone at Ally's lunch table was mundanely picking at the whatever dish they'd chosen when Austin walked into the dining hall. Ally was too occupied with staring off into her peas to notice him at first. But Trent Quinn - who was seated across from her this time - nudged Trish, who nudged Mildred Bowen, who nudged Dallas, who made enough clamor as he nudged Dez to catch Ally's attention. She looked up to see Austin hurriedly making his way past their table and into the lunch line. Yet again all eyes were on him as Frank placed food on his tray and he briskly exited the dining hall. All students had the option to eat in designated areas outside. Usually only that group of the younger students chose to do so unless it was a particularly nice day. Everyone else usually ate in the comfort of the dining hall, where they didn't have to worry about bees and flies crashing their party. Ally began to turn back to her food but was stopped in her tracks by Trent once again. He cleared his throat and sat up in his seat, swiftly flicking his head towards the door.

There passing Austin in the doorway was a tall, middle aged black man that more than slightly resembled Ru Paul. His bald head shined under the overhead lighting but his dark eyes did not, even as he displayed his fake smile for everyone to see. This man is a special kind of evil named Jimmy Starr, better known as the school's dean and owner of the whole lot. Nobody really quite knew how to feel about Jimmy Starr. It seems as if his intentions are good - after all, he did start a school for troubled teens. Not very many ruthless monsters are out there trying to improve the lives of mistreated youth. But when you're under his power, Jimmy Starr really couldn't seem to care less. He only visits the actual school once a month, and even then all he does is walk the campus once and leave. The other 728 hours a month, he's in his fancy home just outside the campus swimming in the money he makes from the combination of running this place and his daughter's aspiring singing career. His home does include his dean's office, and in the event that a student has really screwed up hard enough they could be sent there. But unless you were caught breaking a major rule by one of the three actual security guards, it's very unlikely that you will ever see that dreadful place. When this school first started and Jimmy Starr had more control over it, it was a very different place. It looked the same on the outside, but inside resembled more of a prison-meets-mental hospital. The luxuries that students are provided now such as the lofts, activities, group therapy, and meal choices were only slowly integrated into the school because enough people complained. Jimmy fought to keep everything as basic as possible, claiming that "these children need more time to focus on recovering from their mental mishaps than having fun." But in the end it looked worse on his part to refuse and he reluctantly had to make some changes to the school. But this didn't stop him from putting more rules in place to prevent his students from having any more enjoyment than what was deemed necessary. Some staff agree that the majority of his rules are bull shit and will let you slide on a lot of them so long as they don't get caught or blamed. Others aren't so nice about undermining their boss, and stick to the rules like crazy glue.

Nipping at Jimmy's heels was his daughter Kira, a true example of teenage rebellion. Kira comes to the school when she can to give music lessons in one of the activity centers. She's also the biggest source behind the students misbehaving to her father's standards. Around him, she of course puts up a front as his lean, mean right hand girl. But when he's not around, the students can rely on Kira for just about anything. There's no lie she won't tell, no secret she won't keep, and within reason there aren't many rules she won't help you break. She's a sly little pistol- and everyone loves her. She would probably be at the school every day if she didn't have a budding music career to work on. But it's not a rare occurrence for her to wander on campus during her spare time and cause trouble. She's best known for sneaking items onto campus that the students aren't supposed to have. Her entire family has been blessed with wealth, so she doesn't usually bat an eye over such requests unless it's something completely ridiculous like hard drugs or weapons. In exchange for her help the students work hard to keep her actions a secret, thus keeping her dad unaware. So while he was around everyone looked at her with the same disgusted, piercing glares they shot at her father and tried their best not to crack a smile. She returned the gestures, only to come back on her next visit and laugh about them. Of course she's much more appealing to look at than Jimmy - with a smooth chocolate complexion, sleek black hair, and usually dawning a pair of hoop earrings large enough to shove your fist through.

As always Jimmy finished his circle through the dining hall and left without ever acknowledging any of his students, with Kira in tow. It only took about fifteen minutes for her to prance back in, a wide smile painted across her face. She slid into an empty spot at Ally's table, sitting on the end of Ally's row next to a boy named Jace Perry. Everyone was eager to greet her, pushing away what was left on their trays to give her full attention.

"Okay. My dad thinks I'm in here talking to music students. I couldn't resist. I had to get a glimpse of this new boy. I've been hearing so much about him."

Tension grew around the entire table instantly. Every lung was suddenly holding as much air as possible, and every heartbeat loud enough to hear. They all stared at Kira in astonishment, who's facial expression slowly became one of confusion.

"...What?", she finally questioned why everyone was gawking at her as if she claimed to be pregnant with Big Foot's baby.

"If you've heard anything about him, you're the only one.", Mildred was the first to speak with everyone quickly backing her up with head nods and their own side comments

"_Really?!_", she gaped back at them stunned before taking a slow deep breath, "Alright. I'll tell you guys what I know. But be warned, you're not gonna like what you hear."

* * *

**A/N: Oh yes, another cliffhanger! Bet you guys are on the edge of your seats now! Who's ready to finally learn a little bit about Austin? I know I'm ready to spill some details! But you guys will have to wait till next time. In the mean time, you can always R&R! ;)**


	8. Mute

**A/N: Hello readers! Sorry it's been a few days. I start college on Monday and I've been swamped trying to get my classes and textbooks all figured out. It's been a while since I was in college...I went for a while straight out of high school and then dropped out. But I'm in a new state and going to a new school to complete my degree. But it's been so long... all of this 'getting back to school' stuff feels super weird!**

* * *

**Mute**

Mute. The word replayed over and over in Ally's mind like a broken record as she tried to latch on to the idea. Everyone was still gathered around the lunch table with their full attention on Kira.

"What does that mean?", Dez was the first to break the silence with his question

"It's when someone has been traumatized into not speaking.", Ally answered him flatly, remaining completely emotionless as she thought

Ally had been here longer than anyone that was left. She had seen a lot of kids walk on and off of the campus with so many different stories - rape victims, abuse victims, self mutilators, addicts, the list goes on and on - and so many of them trailed on with jaw dropping stories of horrors that didn't seem possible. But not once had she met someone who carried a post-traumatic tick like that.

"Right.", Kira acknowledged Ally's correct response before moving on, "Most of the time they just don't talk in certain social situations. But Austin won't talk at all. He will nod or shake his head to answer yes or no questions, though. So if you want to communicate with him effectively, that may be your best bet."

"Penny told me that we have to include him as much as we can, and talk to him even if he doesn't respond. Unless he seems uncomfortable.", Ally spoke again

"So what actually happened to him? Like, what made him mute?", Dallas asked and Kira's face fell

"I don't know that exactly. I know that when he was found, he was chained up in an abandoned basement. He was alone. He obviously hadn't consumed anything in a while, but not a ridiculous amount of time...maybe a couple days. So someone had to have been with him before, or he had to have been somewhere else. Plus he can walk and behave like any other person, so he's definitely had human interaction in his life. As to what he went through before that, I have no idea. I can try to find out?"

Everyone began to chime in with their own side comments and questions until it was time to disperse. Ally walked off with Dez, Mildred, and Trent to their next class, which the four had together. They said bye to Trish, Dallas, Jace, and Kira at the door as they went their separate ways. They were almost half way across campus when Trent began the nudge train again, this time cocking his head to a tree on his left. Beneath the tree was Austin, sitting with his back against the bark and his knees pulled up in front of him. His head was down, letting his shaggy blonde hair flop slightly in front of his face. The other three kept walking but Ally waited a moment, giving her attention to Austin.

"Ally? You coming?", Mildred asked and Ally shook her head

"Uh. Yeah. Go on without me. I'll be there in a sec."

"Don't be late!", Dez called back to her as they followed her orders to keep going

As Ally got closer to Austin she realized he actually had the school's handbook propped up against his knees. So, he can read - he must be intelligent enough to talk...he really just chooses not to. He flinched to the left as Ally appeared to his right side, the sudden appearance of her shadow catching him off guard.

"Hey.", Ally put her hands out before her defensively to show she meant no harm.

Austin stared up at her with his dark brown eyes. She watched him blink a few times with no other reaction before she decided to continue talking. Her mind was racing as she tried to think of what to say. Yes or no questions. Yes or no questions. Yes or no questions.

"Reading the handbook, huh?"

He stared at her for a long moment, taking her in before slowly nodding his head up and down. Ally let go of a deep huff of breath that she was unaware she was holding. She threw her bag off her shoulder and onto the grass by her feet before plopping down beside Austin. He quickly scooted away from her and she tried hard not to take offense. She reached over and snatched his handbook, and his hands happily let it go as they flew to cover his face. She paused and watched him tremble - was he really that scared of her?

"Look.", she spoke as she dog-eared the page he was on and closed the book, "I know they say it's required to read this thing cover to cover, but all that's really required is that you know the important shit that's inside. You don't need to waste your time reading every stupid little rule and article Jimmy Starr spewed into this thing. The best way to learn is from the rest of us that have been here a while. We can teach you plenty more things that this dumb old book never could."_  
_

Out of the corner of her eye Ally saw one of the security officers coming towards them. She glanced at her watch - one minute until class was supposed to start. She cursed under her breath and frantically reached for her bag, pulling out a ripped piece of paper and a pen.

"You're supposed to start group therapy next week right?"

Another nod. This one was slightly less delayed, and Ally could feel the pride of success build up inside her.

"Lesson number one. Next week, go to Dr. Ramone's group therapy on Monday. I know Miss Suzy's your one-on-one therapist, but trust me this time. If you don't like it you can always change your mind.", she held out a piece of paper with the therapist's name,a room number, and a smiley face scribbled across it, "He's least likely to try to make you talk."

That certainly caught his attention. She smiled at him knowingly before jumping to her feet, running off in the direction of the classrooms just before the security guard reached them.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuuunnnnnn! So you guys finally know a bit of Austin's back story. Perhaps more will be revealed in later chapters. Until then, let me know what you think! And how do you guys feel about Ally's pursuit of friendship with Austin?!**


	9. Reprimanded

**A/N: This chapter was originally posted on 9/2/14 but was edited and re-uploaded on 9/13/14.**

I really didn't like how I ended the chapter the first time, so I decided to rewrite it. There will be a new chapter up soon, I promise!

* * *

**Reprimanded**

Dez, Trent, and Mildred exchanged nervous glances between each other and Ally's empty chair as the high-pitched sound of the last bell pierced their eardrums. Mildred was tapping her toes against the floor so fast it seemed almost superhuman. It was only a matter of time before another student complained, and it would certainly be an issue when the teacher arrived. Not only was the noise obnoxious, but it made it very obvious that something was up.

"Hey...cool it.", Dez whispered to her as subtly as he could and she looked back at him with worried eyes, "Ally's gonna be fine. Don't trip."

He saw the struggle in her face and a twinge of sympathy struck him. He knew well that the girl's anxiety issues sometimes cursed her with a level of empathy that was through the roof. She was often way too concerned for the outcome of others - probably because then she could focus less on her own troubles. Although in this situation, Ally's fate would have a direct effect on them. They had big plans that night, and Ally was necessary to pull them off. But luckily for them the teacher was still nowhere to be seen, and if Ally could somehow manage to sneak in before him she may actually get away with not being on time. Soon enough the sound of large feet making their way through the hall could be heard through the open door. Just as the three silently started contemplating Ally's fate, the previous sound was drowned out by the tell-all sound of sneakers screeching and pounding their way around them. Ally burst through the doorway first and managed to slide into her seat seconds before the teacher appeared. He instantly shot her a scowl of disapproval.

"You're late, Miss Dawson.", his deep voice boomed between the small classroom walls

"Likewise, Mr. Neidermeyer.", she remained noticeably calm and cool as she shot two 'thumb and pointer finger' guns his way

Some students snickered but he remained unamused, silently handing her a detention slip.

"God dammit.", Ally cursed under her breath just loud enough for everyone to hear

The teacher glared at her once more but only shook his balding head, turning his back towards the class to write on the board before them. Ally turned around quickly to beam at her friends. She knew it was a long shot, but perhaps if she seemed positive they wouldn't be so pissed. But as expected they only shot her down with harsh, narrowed glares that forced her to slump back into her seat as she faced forward again. Normally they would have no opposition to Ally's smart ass antics. But this time she fucked up big. She shook it off as Mr. Neidermeyer started talking, knowing that her friends would be over it before the night was even over. Despite the fact that she was never opposed to fucking with the staff, Ally was actually very intelligent and impressive with her schoolwork. A significant number of teachers had learned by now it was easiest to turn the other cheek to her foolishness considering she would always ace every assignment no matter what she did. But Ally was convinced this guy had less fun in his body than the small patches of blonde hair that circled the back half of his shiny head. Despite the fact that his round face and continuously red cheeks bared a resemblance to Santa, the middle aged man was anything but jolly. The atmosphere of the classroom soon returned to normal as he began to lecture them about genetics, with Ally furiously scribbling every word he said into her notebook.

Meanwhile Austin still sat outside in the same position Ally had left him in, staring off into the direction she had ran. He watched her as she became a speck in the distance until she disappeared completely. He snapped back into reality by a dull pain of a soccer ball smacking against his head. In seconds a young girl, no older than 11 or 12 appeared at his side. He had seen her around before, as well as the other 4 kids her age hovering a few feet away.

"Sorry!", she flashed him a sheepish metal-filled smile as she took her ball back

She focused on the sphere between her hands momentarily before peering back up at Austin.

"Do you wanna play?!"

He shook his head no and with that she was back to chasing after her friends as if nothing had ever interrupted their game. Just like he had done with Ally, he watched them run off until their specks could no longer be seen. He rose to his feet, dusting himself off with one hand as his book remained clutched in the other. As he trudged across campus his thoughts were filled with nothing besides Ally and the little girl with the soccer ball. He didn't know them, and they didn't know him - and yet they were showing him a kind of affection that Austin wasn't used to. He couldn't be sure yet whether he liked it or not.

Since he was little, hundreds of people had walked in and out of his life. Most only appeared once or twice before he never saw them again. He thought back to when he was much younger, and Sir would say the same thing about every one of them. To Sir, every one of them was a 'nice lady'. He would remind Austin of this over and over before the boy had even laid eyes on them. Every one of them was different than the next, and this left little Austin with such a warped perspective on the word nice. Some of them were pleasant to be around. Others left very foul impressions. But no matter the experience Sir would always repeat himself one more time as he lead Austin away:

"See? I told you she was a nice lady."

Miss Suzy had other things to say about these women. She was quick to tell him every day that they all wanted something from him, and that he didn't need to do that anymore. This was the first time he had ever been told any of this, and it left him puzzled as to what they could even want. But he let her speak, trying to make sense of what she told him.

Austin had come to the conclusion that Miss Suzy didn't like Sir - though it took him a while to figure out who she was talking about. She called Sir by a different name, one that he could vaguely remember hearing a few times in his life. It was just like the name they had taken to calling him - Austin. From the time he was young, Sir had always just called him Boy. He had no idea where they got the name Austin from, but he went along with it well enough. Every day he would watch the other kids - the way they looked, the way they laughed, the way they talked so freely to each other. It all left him perplexed to say the least. With his mind cloudy he carefully played with Ally's note between his fingers - crumpling and twisting it every which way - repeating her words as he shoved it deeper into his pocket.


End file.
